Forgotten Answers I Really Yearned
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Do you know when you make a wish, you have to do something in exchange? Even if it hurts? Even thought your heart will torn apart. But, in order to make someone happy, sacrifice is needed right? Yeah, to make that person, to be able to smile with all of that person's might, is my only wish. But... Was I wrong?
1. Fated Encounter

**Yohoho! Hello guys! This is my 'Secret Project'! A new project I wrote right after Chasing A Dream. For all of you who supported me up until this point, I'm really really grateful! I love you! :****

**So, this is an AU story, with Fantasy, Drama, Romance with dashes of mystery. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**And, the best future of the story is! YOU can CHOOSE which ending you want! NALU/NALI?! LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE!**

**The explanation is downwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

_God, could you give me a second chance?  
I want to repay that person…  
Even just a little bit._

The Sakura petals were falling because of the wind. The sky was dark and it looked like it will rain. Looking dazed, a pink-haired man walked out of the glass door and along with the Sakura petals falling.

_D__ri__p,_ his tears fell.

Frozen in his position, Natsu touched his cheek that was already wet because of the tears he shed. _What happened?_

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" Natsu jolted when he heard someone's calling him. He directed his eyes towards the source of the voice, seeing Lisanna running towards him as her voice started to sound clearer, "Natsu! What happened?!"

"Ah… Lisanna,"

"Why are you crying?" Lisanna asked worriedly, looking directly at Natsu's eyes.

"I…Don't even know myself." He said, forcing a small laugh. His attention moved towards Lisanna's attire. She wore a black dress and black heels to go along with it. Not to mention she brought white flowers, "Wait, did you think I'm dead?!" Natsu asked at the woman in front of him.

"Nn…?" Lisanna looked down to her clothes and grinned, "Maybe!" She said as she started to laugh. "Anyway, congratulations for getting out of the hospital!" She said with a wide, sweet, smile while giving Natsu the flowers. The pink-haired guy blushed ear to ear as his heart started to beat so fast, it would jump out from his chest.

"S-Stupid." Natsu said while hiding his face with the flower she gave.

"Eh?! What was that?!" Lisanna said while pouting, not noticing Natsu blushing "Anyway, Natsu… You should hurry home. You need to rest, you know! I'm going inside for a while. Hurry up before it rains, alright?"

"A-Ah… Yeah… Bye." Natsu said as Lisanna waved and entered the hospital. Natsu turned his back to steal a glance of Lisanna walking inside and when she's gone, he walked to the direction of his house. _Wait… Why was I hospitalized anyway? Why did I cry? Why didn't I remember anything?_ Natsu thought along the way. "God, something is wrong." He mumbled.

As he arrived, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He put his hands in his pockets and he found a key inside one of the pocket. He opened the door and took off his shoes.

"_Tadaima,_" He said slowly. As he expected, no respond—he lived alone anyway—so he walked upstairs and opened his room_,_ and turned out the light.

"Natsu! _Okaeri!_" Natsu jumped hearing someone's calling him. _Am I hearing things? _He looked around, as a small, flying little person—who looked like a flying doll—appeared in front of him, grinning innocently.

"What the heck," Natsu rubbed his eyes, but it didn't disappear. He stepped back a little, still focusing on that _thing_ hoping it would disappear soon. But it didn't. "What… A toy?" Natsu said after blinking twice.

"Eh! I'm not a toy!" the _thing_ shouted.

"It talks…" Natsu said as color disappeared from his face. With his shaking hand, he tried to poke _it_, "It's really isn't an imagination." Natsu said. He held that _thing_'s wings with his thumb and index finger and pulled _it_ closer to his face "Talk, what are you?"

"I'm a fairy!"

"I bet this is Happy's prank. He should stop coming to my room." Natsu said mentioning the name of his next door neighbor. While still holding its wings so it wouldn't escape, Natsu opened the window of his room and intended to throw it away.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! KYAAAAAAA!" It shouted with all it might. Unconsciously Natsu let go of _it_ as _it_ flies around Natsu happily "Could you _please_ let me explain?" It said while pouting, crossing her arms and put it on her chest.

"Wha—,"

"I'm a fairy from heaven! I came down from earth to do my job! Please don't treat me as a toy or a flying doll also a bug!" She shouted angrily. She sighed and continued "Anyway… Please take care of me!" She smiled innocently to Natsu. But Natsu only blinked few times. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"I don't get it." He said

"Hmm…" She hummed "My job is to bring you together with the girl named Lisanna! You like her, right?" Lucy said bluntly. Natsu suddenly blushed.

"Wha-wha-wha—!"

"Don't deny it. As a fairy, I know everything about my master!"

Natsu blinked few times again as he threw himself to his bed and sat up.

"Haaaa," Natsu sighed "I don't know anything and I don't understand anything but I bet even if I refuse it you will persistently do it anyway, right? I wonder why I suddenly understand you." Natsu said while scratching his hair

"That's because now that I'm your fairy, our heart is connected!" She said, flying closer to Natsu as she's now in front of Natsu's face.

"Wow, that sounds gross." Natsu said while looking away.

"E-Eh?! How mean!"

"So, you'll stay here until you're finished with your job?"

"Yeah!" She said with a smile after nodding. Natsu sighed

"Okay, I'll find you a place to sleep. Maybe my cousin's Barbie house will help. You're smaller than the Barbie so I'm sure it'll be the best place for you to live for a while. I'll put it in the living room." Natsu said while starting to walk outside the room.

"Huh, I won't sleep here with you?" She asked, with a frown. Natsu stopped walking and turned his body toward her.

"Any guy wouldn't want a doll house inside his bedroom!"

"But…" She looked at Natsu with her teary puppy eyes as Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll put it here."

"Yay!" She cheered.

"So…, you… What's your name?"

"Name?" She asked back

"Don't you have a name?"

"…I don't think so? As far as I know, a fairy will forget everything about her life in heaven. Maybe I had a name, but I forgot about it." She said "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you name me?" She said while smiling, looking at Natsu, full of hopes.

"Me?" Natsu asked while pointing himself "No no, I'm not good with names." He said while walking towards the bed.

"I see…" She said, looking disappointed

"Fine, fine!" Natsu shouted while messing his own hair. He looked at the small fairy in front of him deeply. Her body is slender. She's not a chibi fairy, she's a fairy that looks like a human who grew wings and had her body minimized. Her hair is blonde, tied into a ponytail with a flower ribbon and her eyes are brown. "You… Look like someone I knew?"

"Really?"

"No… I haven't seen any girl like you. Maybe I was just hallucinating." Natsu said "I don't know what to name you!" Natsu shouted as he plopped down to his bed.

_Lucy._

"Lucy… How about it?" Natsu asked. The fairy stayed silent for a while then she smiled.

"I like it!" Natsu smiled back weakly. _Why… Did I suddenly think of that name?_

"Sorry, Lucy. I'm going to bed. I just got out from the hospital and I need to rest for a bit."

"You… Just got out from the hospital… Huh?" Lucy said with a pained expression.

"Why are you…" Natsu suddenly tried to touch her as she snapped and flew back

"It's nothing! Actually, I easily feel bad for people so I feel sad when I hear someone is sick or is inside of the hospital." Lucy said while waving both of her hands in front of her chest.

"I see." Natsu said, pulling his hand back. "You can do anything you want here. Just don't break my stuff. I'll be sleeping for a while. _Oyasumi._"

"Nnn. _Oyasuminasai._"

_God… Could you tell me? Why do I feel so empty inside?_

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes slowly and blinked. The ceiling of his room was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"This is not the hospital…" He whispered to himself. "Ah, yeah… I got out yesterday." He sat up and looked around as he found someone sitting on the window's frame. A small person with a wing. The window's glass was covered with water drops from the rain and she stared outside the window, expressionless. Her eyes seemed empty. Somehow, it pained Natsu so badly.

"Lu…Cy…" He whispered. He suddenly snapped and shook his head "Oi, Lucy. What are you doing?" Natsu said while approaching her

"Natsu! You're awake?" She said as she flew and looked cheerful as usual.

"Yeah. Just now." Natsu said "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking." She said as her smile became less wide.

"Thinking? About?" Hearing Natsu ask that, Lucy's looked troubled as she started to look away and bite her nail.

"About… You know Natsu, you have a lot of picture books, huh?" Lucy said while pointing the books that was still nicely placed inside the box. But the arrangement seemed to be different.

"Ah, yeah. I used to read it a lot with my cousin. Every time she comes, I'll read it to her. I guess I really loved her." Natsu laughed

"I see… I would like to see her someday."

"She's all grown up now. It's no use." Natsu said as Lucy chuckled lightly.

"You know Natsu, from the books I read while you're sleeping. I know… When you wish for something… You'll have to do something in exchange," Lucy said "Something really important. But because the main character do it out of love and that person really exchanged it…" Lucy's stare became blank "…It must be hurt." Lucy continued

"Lucy?"

"A-Ah… Sorry. I think I remembered something about the past me in the heaven." Lucy said

"Lucy, to be honest I really don't understand what you were talking about…" Natsu stood up from his bed and stretched his arms "But I'm sure… People in fairy tales... Who did that kind of thing; the exchanging thing, I'm sure it hurts, but… Because that person did that kind of thing because of love, I'm sure he or she doesn't regret it. I mean like, most fairy tales ended with happy ending, right?" Natsu said. Lucy looked shocked hearing Natsu's explanation. Natsu gasped and realized what he was saying as he blushed lightly while scratching his head. Lucy smiled brightly seeing Natsu's behavior.

"Thanks, Natsu. Hearing that from you is the best!"

"Yeah… You're welcome." Natsu said "Ah, I need to buy something outside. Wait, okay? Don't go out."

"But it's raining…"

"I'll bring an umbrella. Don't go out, okay?"

"Okay. Take care." Lucy said while waving to him. Natsu turned his head to Lucy and smiled brightly then left. Seeing Natsu's sudden smile, Lucy blushed. Her face was really red, as red as the apple from Snow White story she read.

"This is not good." Lucy whispered

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu walked out of his house to go to the convenient store. He needed to buy something for dinner. When he about to make a purchase, he heard someone called him.

"Oi, Natsu." Natsu turned his face, seeing a man with dark-blue head approached him.

"Aah, Gray."

"What were you doing today?"

"Nothing. Just sleeping and resting. I'm feeling so tired lately."

"I see… Well, better than I expected." Gray said "Well, bye for now." He said. After patting Natsu's back hardly twice, he left. Natsu looked at him while frowning.

"What was that?" Natsu said. He sighed as he walked to the cashier and paid for everything he bought. He walked to his house again then he put the grocery bag on the dining table and walked upstairs. He walked to the direction of the storage room and took the dollhouse which was covered in dust. Natsu blew it hardly and after the dust was all gone, he walked out, closed the door and continued walking to his room.

"Hey, Lucy. Here's the doll house—" Natsu stopped talking as he saw Lucy who was staring at the window again. "Lucy?"

"Ah! Natsu! You're home!"

"Yeah. Here, the doll house."

"Wow! Better than I expected!" Lucy said

"Hey, Lucy. May I ask something?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why do you always stare at the window?" He asked bluntly as Lucy's expression changed immediately. Her smile disappeared but she managed to bring it back, but only a small one.

"Why… You said? I don't know… I just like it? I used to like staring at the window from my room back in heaven." Lucy said, still smiling weakly "You know, Natsu… Maybe it is selfish of me, but…"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, please go on a date with Lisanna."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ****Next chapter will definitely about Natsu and Lisanna's date! A NaLi scene! But don't worry dear NaLu fans,**

**The NaLi scene can decrease! It depends on you! It can increase too! So VOTE NOW!**

**For NaLu ending - .:I Vote NaLu Ending:.**

**For NaLi ending **-** .:I Vote NaLi Ending:.**

**Don't forget the '.: :.' without it, it won't be valid! You can only vote once per chapter! It will really make an influence on the next chapter because the one with largest vote will have the most scenes! **

**How do I vote? With review! I only count the vote with correct pattern and only from review! **

**All fair, right? :D See you at the next chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Bitter and Sweet

**Hello, guys! Here's the result of the vote :**

**_Using patterns (.:I Vote NaLu/NaLu Ending:.) : NaLu = 6 | NaLi = 3_**

**NaLu wins! Don't worry, NaLi fans! Because this is NaLi's date, so the scene is about equal! But, don't take easy on the vote. **

**Note this : I WON'T LET YOU VOTE FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER. For the last chapter, I will follow the flow of the scenes in the past chapters.**

**For example, NaLu mostly wins in the chapters' votes, but at the last chapter, NaLi's votes are like CRAZY. But wouldn't it be weird if it's been NaLu all the way and the ending is NaLi? It sure will!**

**So, don't stop! Keep voting! You're not voting for a mere chapter, you're voting for an ENDING!**

**So, here's the 2nd chapter! *wowthat'sreallyhowyoustopyourbabbling***

* * *

"Th-There's no way I can!" Natsu shouted

"Of course you can! Do it! Now!" Lucy ordered

"Hey, it's my choice—,"

"Do," Lucy flew closely to Natsu's face and looked directly at Natsu's eyes. Lucy's eyes were sharp and the aura around her became darker as if she's threatening him, "It."

"F-Fine." Natsu said. He took his phone and opened the contact number. He tried to look at Lisanna's name and he got it. When he's about to press the call button, he started to tremble "It's impossible!" Natsu shouted

"Gosh," Lucy flies to Natsu's phone and stomps the call button "There." Lucy said while flying to Natsu's shoulder and sit on it

"What the heck are you—!"

_"Hello?"_

"Yes! Hello!" Natsu exclaimed

_"Pfft-Haha, Natsu… Why are you getting all worked up with?"_

"W-Well, I…" Natsu suddenly blushes "It's all your fault!" Natsu whispered to Lucy

_"Natsu…? Is someone there?" _

"No, no!" Natsu said "U-Um… Lisanna… I-I was wondering if…"

_"Nn?"_

"If… You… Are…Free…..Tomorrow?" Natsu said super nervously

_"Yeah… I'm free… Why?"_

"Should… We… Umm… I don't know… Go to a place… together? I-It's to celebrate me getting out of the hospital! Nothing more, nothing less!" Natsu suddenly shouted

_"Haha, okay, okay. Where shall we meet?"_

"At the xxx station, at 12 pm."

_"Okay! See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see you." Natsu said. He disconnected the phone and threw it slowly to the edge of the bed. He threw himself into the bed "I can't believe I did it!" Natsu said

"See? See? I know you can do it!" Lucy said

"Yeah… Thanks, Lucy!"

"That's what I'm for!"

* * *

"…tsu…Natsu… Hey, Natsu! Wake up or you'll be late!" Lucy shouted at Natsu's ear

"It's Sunday, Mom." Natsu said

"What the heck are you saying?! Today is your date with Lisanna you dummy!" Lucy shouted again as suddenly Natsu sat up on his bed

"Not good! What time is it?!"

"It's 11.30, I don't know if you can catch the train but—," Natsu suddenly ran to the bathroom as Lucy sighed. She opened Natsu's closet and took out some clothes "I'm putting your clothes in front of the door. Hurry up, okay!" Lucy said

"Yeah, thanks, Lucy!"

"_Un_." Lucy said while flying back to the room. She flew to the Barbie house which has a lot of rooms. She sits in the bed, the bed was fluffy—it seemed to be filled with some kind of sponge—then she looked at the small mirror in front of her "…I hope it'll work out… Or else."

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm leaving! _Ittekimasu!_"

"_Itterashai—janai! _Wait, Natsu!"

"Ha?"

"I'm coming too!"

"HA?!"

"I'm your fairy after all." Lucy said. Without Natsu's agreement, she sat on Natsu's shoulder "Let's go!" Lucy cheered. Natsu sighed as he locked the door of his house. When he walked out the gate, a small blue haired boy approaches Natsu

"Natsu! Let's play, let's play!"

"_Ossu!_ Happy! I can't right now… I'm busy…"

"What? Are you going on a date or something?"

"I—!" Natsu suddenly blushed as the boy in front of him grinned

"Hee… Moved on already?"

"E-Eh? Moved on?"

"Huh, Natsu you—,"

"Hey, Natsu! You're gonna be late!" Lucy shouted at Natsu's ear. Natsu jolted as he looked at his watch. It's almost 12 already!

"Sorry, Happy! Talk to you later!" Natsu said while running toward the station. He ran as fast as he could and he could only catch the 12.15's train "Oh no," Natsu said. He sat while panting. Lucy looked at her master deeply

"Natsu, email her at least. Say that you'll be late."

"Ah, yeah." Natsu opened his phone and opens the email menu. The menu is blank. No email history… Why?

"Natsu…?"

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu immediately search Lisanna's email "Huh?" Natsu said. Lucy flies and steps on Natsu's phone screen

"What's up?"

"There's only Gray's email?" Natsu said "Wait, that's gross. Seriously?"

"…Then call her, Natsu."

"Ah, yeah." Natsu looked at Lisanna's contact and pressed the call button. He waited and waited, and finally Lisanna answered it "Hello?"

"_Natsu… Something happened?"_

"No… I couldn't catch the 11.30's train, I'll be taking the 12.15's one."

"_Oh?__ That's alright. I'll __wait__ here. It's alright._"

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Natsu said as he disconnected the phone. He looked at the sky above him then glanced at the big clock at the station. Why did 10 minutes feel so long? He sighed heavily and Lucy noticed. She sat on Natsu's shoulder again

"If you have something you're worried about, please don't hold it, Natsu… I can feel it. It'll hurt me too." Lucy said "Please don't endure. Please… Please… I beg of you… Don't endure..." Her voice was shaking, and Natsu was sure that was a drop of tear that he saw

"L-Lucy?!"

"S-Sorry, I'm a little bit emotional." Lucy said while wiping her tear. Natsu slowly held Lucy with his right hand. Natsu moved his hand closer to his face seeing Lucy is now sitting on her right hand

"Lucy… I'm sorry. I just felt so empty lately. It felt like I forgot something important. So important that I feel a piece of me is missing." Natsu said. Lucy finally looks at Natsu's eyes. She stood up on Natsu's right hand

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm glad you told me." Lucy said "Look, here's the train. Let's get on." Lucy said while flying away from Natsu's hand

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Natsuu!" Lisanna shouted

"Lisanna! I'm so sorry!" Natsu said as Lisanna smiles sweetly

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm glad nothing bad happened." Lisanna said. Lisanna suddenly look at Natsu's shoulder "There's something on your shoulder," Lisanna said as Lucy and Natsu froze

"Psst! She can see you?!" Natsu whispered

"There's no way!" Lucy whispered back

"Here, I'll get it out of you." Lisanna said as Lucy shut her eyes tightly "There. All done." Lucy opens her eyes. Lisanna was touching the right shoulder, not left. While Lucy was sitting on the left. Both Natsu and Lucy sighed in relief.

"T-Thanks. Let's go then." Natsu said

Natsu and Lisanna walked around the town. They went to places, bought things and everything. Hours and hours passed. And they ended their date at a café there. Natsu glanced at Lisanna who was sipping the ice tea with her straw. Suddenly Natsu's heart went crazy

"Hey, Natsu! Don't you dare think of something pervy!" Lucy shouted

"I-I did not!" Natsu whispered

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Natsu?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Something the matter?"

"No, no. Just thinking."

"I see." Lisanna's looked back to her phone. She seemed busy with something. Lucy glanced at Natsu who still seems to feel excited—His heart was thumping like it would pop out soon—Lucy grinned

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy whispered

"What?"

"Confess to her today."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu?!" Lisanna jumped. She looked at Natsu worriedly "Seriously, what's wrong? You seem anxious today."

"Well… Sorry, I'm going to the toilet for a while…" Natsu said as he immediately searched for an empty corner "Hey, you're crazy! How can I confess that easily?!"

"Just do it. Seriously! After this, go to a place that I'll show you later. The situation will be perfect! So up until that… Gather your courage!"

"Wha—!"

"_Ii kara! _Come on, let's go back." Lucy said while flying alone back to the seat as Natsu followed her. After eating, Lisanna and Natsu got out of the café. Lucy was flying in front of them, leading Natsu to a place. Natsu could hear clearly his heart is thumping so hard

"This is where!" Lucy said

Natsu looked around. The stars above started to appear one by one and the moon followed. They arrived at a park filled with flowers and a fountain at the middle. The flower mysteriously shined because of the moonlight. The trees that were decorated by lights made the park looked dazzling.

Lucy signed Natsu to sit with Lisanna on a bench. And they did.

"Wow, Natsu! This place is amazing!" Lisanna looked around. Her face was priceless. She was so happy, it seemed like she could cry out of happiness

"Yeah… It really is." Natsu said

"Uwahh… How nice…" Lisanna said again

"Yeah…" Natsu looked at Lisanna who was smiling gently while looking at the stars "Lisanna… I…"

"Yeah…?"

"Lisanna… I…" Natsu said again. _I can't say it! _Natsu thought. Suddenly he felt Lucy was standing at his shoulder. She stomped there twice

"You can do it, Natsu. I believe it." Lucy whispered gently right in front of Natsu's ear. Her soft voice felt like it's pushing him

"You, what…?"

"I like you, Lisanna!" Natsu said "Will you please… Go out with me?"

"E-Eh?" Lisanna's face suddenly became red "I… Really? You mean that?"

"I do."

"I… I like you too, N-Natsu…" Natsu's eyes widen and he sighed as if a heavy weight has lifted up from his shoulder

"Yeah… Thanks." Natsu said with a big smile

* * *

"You should've kissed her!" Lucy shouted

"I'm going waaay too fast. Calm down, Lucy." Natsu said. He looked at the fairy flying backward in front of him. He smiled, "But seriously, thanks, Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Yep. You're welcome!" Lucy said with a smile "Hey, hey. In return, will you make steak tonight? I really want to eat one. Pleaseee." Lucy begged

"Steak?" Natsu said "I don't think I can make a good one, though."

"I'll help you!"

"Okay, okay!" Natsu said while laughing. They walked to the direction of the convenient store as suddenly he felt like someone he knew was in of front of him "_Ossu, _Gray!" Natsu said when his silhouette got closer

"Ah, Natsu… Going somewhere?"

"Convenient store." Natsu said

"I see…" Gray said. Suddenly Natsu felt something wrong from Gray. He's staring blankly not to the direction of Natsu's face but to Natsu's shoulder

"He can't see you, right?" Natsu whispered

"O-Of course!" Lucy said

"Oi, Natsu." Gray said after blinking few times "How have you been feeling lately?" Gray asked "If you feel something wrong with you, please immediately come to the hospital. I'll gladly help you." Gray said

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said. Gray passed Natsu but he suddenly holds Natsu's right shoulder

"You know," Gray said. They're facing opposite direction, didn't see each other's expression. Natsu had no idea how was Gray's expression right now "People usually don't notice once a miracle happened." Gray suddenly tightens his grip "Coming back to life won't help you with anything. Remember that." Gray said as he walked away, releasing his grip

"H-Huh? Coming back to… life?"

Natsu froze. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Lucy held her chest. She knew, she knew exactly how Natsu was feeling.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said "Let's go back." She pulled Natsu's shirt slightly "Nevermind the steak. We'll make it later."

When they're arrived, Natsu threw himself to the bed. He looked at the ceiling. _Was I ever been dead? Miracle? I don't remember a thing… Why?_

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered

"Hey, Lucy… I wonder, how old am I?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry… I got a little confused."

"You're 24, Natsu."

"Seriously?!" Natsu suddenly sits up "Am I a NEET?"

"No. You've finished your bachelor degree and you worked as an elementary teacher. But you took few years break…"

"…Why?"

"…Sorry… I don't know… Isn't it better for you to figure it out yourself, Natsu?"

"I see…" Natsu stopped for a while. He looked at Lucy who was not even turning her face. She stared at him deeply, worriedly. "Lucy, but how come you know so much about me?"

"Because I'm your fairy after all!" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu's gloomy face turned into a grin as Natsu chuckled

"I really don't understand this entire fairy-master thing, haha."

"You don't have to understand." Lucy laughed "You'll forget me soon, anyway." She continued

"Huh?"

"I intended to keep this… But, after my job is done, you'll forget all about me and I'll disappear." Lucy said with a weak smile

"Huh?!" Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy "Then why do you do this job at a fast pace?! You don't want to be with me this much?!" Natsu suddenly shouted

"N-Natsu… It hurts…" Lucy moaned. Suddenly Natsu let go of his grip

"S-Sorry, Lucy. Seriously, I'm—," Lucy flew to Natsu's face and kissed his forehead. "L-Lucy?!"

"Ssh… It's a spell…" Lucy said "May Natsu be happy forever…" Lucy said as Natsu immediately fell asleep. Lucy took a blanket and covered Natsu's body with it. She quietly opened the window and flew away.

"There you are…" Lucy looked at the figure in front of her, standing not far from the place they met today

"Gray," Lucy said "As I expected, you can see me." Lucy looked at Gray's face with mostly angry expression "Why did you say _that_?"

"Which one is '_that_'?"

"'Coming back to life won't help you with anything. Remember that.'"

"Am I wrong?" Gray said

"Yes. I'll make it worth. I won't make him feel empty. That's why! Please! Don't confuse him! I'm begging you, Gray."

"Seriously…" Gray said "Why did you go this far?"

"Because I feel responsible." Lucy said "I made him like this. I'm the blame here."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Whoo~ the mystery finally appeared. At the first chapter, you guys seem to have not notice this hints of mysteries I made. But it's okay!**

**So! You can only vote for this chapter and 3rd chapter left! The 4th and so on will be flashback and ending. **

**And you guys, please. I really won't count votes that don't use the exact format. Exactly like this:**

**.:I Vote NaLu Ending:.**

**Or**

**.:I Vote NaLi Ending:.**

**Really, don't forget the .:blablabla:. I don't want anyone to protest if your vote wasn't counted. That's all! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Emptiness

**Hi-lo, guys! Long time no see~! So so sorry I'm so busy with the student council OMG do you believe me? The prez increase the workload! That good for nothing guy is freaking annoying! All he does is nag nag nag!**

**Uhh, sorry. So anywayyy~ This is the 3rd chapter. NO MORE VOTES since THE WINNER IS NALU.**

**And... Sorry if this chapter is a little bit... You know... Weird. Since it's a little bit rushed. I need to go back to my works now *cries***

**Meanwhile! Please enjoy~~~**

* * *

"U-Uhh…" Natsu opened his eyes. His vision was still really blurry and he felt dizzy. He tried to sit and looked around him. Once his eyes were focused, he immediately looked at the doll house placed on a table pretty far from his bed "Lucy…?" Natsu said. He slowly walked to the doll house, seeing Lucy was still sleeping soundly

Natsu smiled and poked Lucy's cheek

"H-Hnn?" Lucy's eyes slowly opened "Ah, Natsu… _Ohayou_." Lucy said with a weak smile

"A-Ah… Yeah… _Ohayou._" Natsu said as he backed off "Sorry, did I fell asleep last night?"

"Uh… Yeah," Lucy faked her laughter and Natsu noticed

"Lucy? Something's wrong?"

"Nope." Lucy said as she flew away from her bed "Umm, Natsu… About yesterday—,"

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_ Suddenly, Natsu's phone vibrated. Natsu immediately took a look at it, as he suddenly jolts seeing the name on his phone's screen: _Lisanna Strauss_.

"Take it!" Lucy said as Natsu clicks the green button

"H-Hello?"

_"H-Hello, Natsu! U-Um… Wh-What are you doing now?"_

"No-Nothing… Why do you ask?"

_"I wonder if y-you're free? If you are, let's meet up at the café we came yesterday."_

"I-I am! See you then!" Natsu said as he disconnected the phone "S-Seriously?!" Natsu cheered excitedly

"Well~Well~! She's your girlfriend after all! Go get ready!" Lucy said as Natsu smiled and ran to the bathroom.

Not too long after that, Natsu camee back to his room to take his phone

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu said

"Huh?"

"You're coming, right?"

"What are you saying, Natsu?" Lucy laughed "It's your first date right after you guys become a couple! I don't want to be a third wheel!" Lucy said "_Itterashaii~~!_"

"Right. _I-Ittekimasu._" Natsu smiled as he closes the door of his room. He walked out of his house and locked it, and again, a blue-haired boy approached Natsu

"Natsuuu, let's play! Let's play!" Happy said

"Sorry, Happy! I have a date, today."

"Ehh? Again? No funn~" Happy said "When will you come back to school, Natsu-sensei?" Happy said with a sad expression "Ever since that day, you never come back. We have the substitute teacher! She's scary! We miss you!" Happy said with tears fall running down his cheeks

Natsu squatted and wiped Happy's tears

"Sorry, Happy. I hope I can come back as soon as I can, okay?" Natsu said with a wide grin

"_Un!_" Happy said and nods with a wide grin as well.

* * *

"Ah, Lisanna." Natsu said when he got out of the train. Lisanna was already standing there, waiting for Natsu

"Natsu… Let's go?"

"Yeah…"

They both walked next to each other. There was a space between them. Natsu glanced at Lisanna's hand which was very available. He tried to hold it but he stopped halfway. He exhaled loudly as they arrived at the café not too long after that.

The waitress greeted them with a smile and guided them to their seat. After ordering, the waitress left. Lisanna looked at Natsu longingly as they both blush

"U-Umm… Lisanna… Today is Monday, right? You don't have work?"

"Ah, yeah… Today is a day off."

"What do you do anyway, Lis?"

"I'm just a company worker."

"I see…"'

"What about you, Natsu?"

"I was an elementary teacher, I guess."

"I see." Lisanna giggled. As soon as Lisanna said that, an awkward silence covered them "Hey, Natsu… Can I ask for your email address?"

"Oh, sure." Natsu opened his phone and infrared his email address. Lisanna smiled at the guy in front of her

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lisanna said as Natsu blushed and nodded. Not long after that, Lisanna continuously opened and closed her mouth, until a word finally came out "Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think, we don't actually know each other?" Natsu's words of denying couldn't come out. He couldn't say anything, since it's the truth "We don't know each other emails, jobs. Do you know my birthday? I don't know yours either. Do you know what schools I went to? I don't know yours either." Lisanna's bit her lips as tears finally fell from her eyes "Is this feeling true?"

"…Lisanna," Natsu didn't know anything about her, neither did she. He couldn't say anything denial "Let's go?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lisanna stood up from her seat along with Natsu. They got out of the café and walked to the direction of the train station.

The date ended quickly with each of their mixed up feelings. Natsu walked in his house seeing Lucy was reading one of the picture books.

"I'm back,"

"Welcome back!" Lucy said "Soo? How was the date?"

"Uhh… Well…"

"It didn't turn out well?" Lucy asked as Natsu nods "Hey, Natsu! You know? I've read some of your picture books and I made a conclusion of the books I've read. 'Your fate won't change unless you try to change it.' That's why! Your relationship with Lisanna won't get any better if you don't try to change it!"

"But…"

"Just try and call her! I bet she'll understand! Even though I don't know what happened." Natsu stayed silent as Lucy sighed. She flew to Natsu's back pocket to grab his phone. She threw it to the bed and dialed Lisanna's number

"Y-You!"

"Do I have to do _everything_ here? Just do it!"

_"He-Hello?"_

"Hey, Lisanna…" Natsu looked at Lucy as she smiled to encourage him. She quietly flew outside the room as Natsu flinched "Lu—,"

_"Natsu?"_

"A-Ah, sorry. Umm… About earlier…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Certainly, we don't know each other well. But, what about…" Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Let's make it up tomorrow, making up all of the days we haven't talk about ourselves! Let's talk a lot tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day!" Natsu said with a wide grin. The white-haired girl couldn't help but blush

_"Yeah!"_ She said. The blonde fairy just smiled behind the door. Even though something lied behind that smile

* * *

Ever since that day, Natsu and Lisanna went to a lot of dates. Both of them talked a lot while walking toward nowhere. They questioned each other to know their partner better. They laughed a lot. It's been months and they had a stable relationship

One shiny day, they realized they walked to a big hospital

"Ah! This is the hospital you were in!"

"Oh, it sure is." Natsu said "I wonder if this is where we met?"

"…Now that you mention it… Where did we meet, Natsu?" Lisanna suddenly asked. Natsu suddenly fell into a deep silence. Why can't he remember anything?

"I—,"

"_Ossu_, Natsu!" Suddenly a dark blue-haired guy using a white coat approached them

"Gray,"

"Oh, Lisanna."

"Gray… Long time no see."

"Yeah." Gray said "So… You come for a checkup, Natsu? Fortunately, I'm free. Wanna go in?"

"No, it's fine." Natsu said'

"Oh, okay then." Gray suddenly snapped "What are you guys doing here, then? Just both of you? Don't tell me, you're on a date?" Gray asked as both of them turned very red

"Yeah,"

"Oh—What?!" Gray shouted "Did you hit your head or something, dude?! Going a date?! With her?! Haven't you noticed yet?!"

"What are you talking about, Gray?" Natsu said as he pulled Lisanna close

"Wow, I'm surprised." Gray said with an angry smirk "You're more stupid than I thought you are."

"HUH?" Natsu grabbed Gray's collar and pulled him

"Yeah, you hear me?" Gray looked at Natsu with a piercing cold eyes

"What the?! I don't want to have an argument with you." Natsu let go of his grip and backed down

"Fine." Gray said as he turned his back "You should really go and checkup sometimes. Bye." Gray said as he walked away

"Geez," Natsu said "Sorry, Lisanna."

"Yeah, it's okay." Lisanna said "Let's go home? We can catch the next train." Lisanna said

"Sure." Natsu said as both of them walked to the station "By the way, Lisanna… How do you know Gray?"

"…I wonder… I really forgot where and how."

"I see…"

"Then… Do you know what kind of sickness I suffered?"

"…Sorry, I don't."

"Lisanna… I… I've been wondering…" Natsu suddenly stopped walking "Why do I feel empty? Why do I feel like I'm missing a piece of my life?"

"You know, Natsu…I've been feeling that too." Lisanna said. She suddenly grabbed Natsu's hand "But, I felt that emptiness too so… Don't worry, Natsu!"

"Yeah…" Natsu said weakly. They both walked and walked as suddenly…

It went blank

* * *

"…u!...Tsu!...NATSU WAKE UP!" A big shout woke Natsu up. He looked to his left and right. No one was there. He's in a place he barely even knew. Even though it feels a bit wrong

"Where am I?" Natsu asked

"Hospital." Suddenly a man showed up at the door "That's why I said you should come to check up."

"Gray…" Natsu said "Where's Lisanna?"

"She went home."

"Then… Who has been calling me the whole time?"

"I wonder who…" Gray said with a cold stare then walked away. Natsu confusedly looked at Gray whose shadow can't be seen anymore. He hissed in anger a bit but shook his head to not let it get to his head

"Wake up, dummy! Wake up! Wake up!" There's that sound again. Natsu looked around to find where that sound came from and he something was moving on his blanket "Wake up!" A small doll-like fairy kept saying 'wake up' with a worried face. Natsu looked at her as he noticed tears keep falling from her even though she seemed to be sleeping

"Oiiii, Lucy!" Natsu said "What a weird way of sleep-talking, Oiii!" Natsu poked at Lucy's body as Lucy started to move again

"…Nnn? N-Natsu? Natsu! You've woken up!" Lucy jumped "Thank goodness, thank goodness…" Lucy said while wiping her tears. Smiling yet not smiling at the same time.

"What's up with you? And what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you, duh! To think you fainted!"

"H-Huh? I did…? Wait, how come you know?"

"Didn't I say our feeling is connected!?"

"Oh…Right" Natsu said. He paused and looked around the room "Why does it feel so nostalgic…?"

"Nostalgic?"

"Who knows… I think this room made me feel nostalgic."

"O-Oh…" Lucy looked around and noticed something at the window. She looked at Natsu "Sorry, Natsu… I need to go outside for a while. Please rest yourself. Don't sit."

"Sure. Thanks…" Natsu said as Lucy flew away. She looked to her right and left carefully. She tried appearing in front of someone sane and it seems like they can't see her. Then why can Gray see her?

"Who are you searching for?" Lucy turned her back, seeing Gray behind her "You sure wanna leave that guy alone in THAT room?"

"Gray. I knew it… You did it on purpose. But why?"

"To make him remember, of course."

"Are you nuts? I don't want him to remember!"

"He will. Whether you want to or not." Lucy was about to explode, holding all her anger to the doctor she's very familiar with standing in front of her, suddenly she felt something strange

"Did you do anything more than this?"

"I certainly did."

"Wh—!"

"Don't ask another why." Gray looked straight to both Lucy's eyes like it's stabbing her. "Everything was his fault to begin with. You were never to blame! He suffered because of himself! You have NOTHING to do with him so make him remember! Make him regret!"

"Ugh… And I used to trust you, Dr. Gray." Lucy said as she flew back to Natsu's room, leaving Gray who seemed hurt by her word, and that name she said…

* * *

_Knock… Knock…_

"Come in!"

"Natsu-nii-sama, _konbanwa. _Sorry for the surprise visit." Suddenly someone with a long brown hair appeared at the door. Natsu looked at her, trying to remember yet he couldn't seem to remember

"Uhh… You are?"

"How mean of you… I'm Michelle." Natsu blinked. He barely remembered but, yes he knew someone named Michelle

"Oh yeah… What's up?"

"_Oka-sama_ said that she missed you. She wanted you to come as often as you used to."

"Layla-san did? Uh… Yeah, I'll come when I have the time…"

"Really? Thank goodness, I thought you won't come even if I begged."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"_Nii-sama_ is being silly again." Michelle laughed "Don't you remember? About my sister and you."

"Sister?" Natsu asked. Michelle walked closer to Natsu, looking at him deeply

"_Nii-sama_… Something wrong?" She asked

"No, no! Please continue! Who is this sister you've been talking about?!" Natsu unconsciously shouted

"Uh…"

"Tell me!" He shouted again, his voice seemed harsh. He couldn't think straight anymore

"H-Her name is Lucy Heartfilia… You guys dated for quite a while… Until… She died."

_"Natsu!"_

_"Hello, Natsu!"_

_"Hey, Natsu, look outside the window! The snow is pretty, right?"_

_"Thank you for always being here, Natsu."_

_"Ne, Natsu… If I die, please don't forget me!"_

_"Find your happiness Natsu!"_

_"I love you, Natsu! I really do~!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Natsu… Sayonara."_

"U-Uh…." Natsu's head stung. So bad, it seemed like it was stabbed by a knife. And he just wanted to explode. _What happened?! Why?! What's the meaning of this?! I don't understand! I can't understand!_

* * *

Weeks after that, Natsu stayed in his room the whole. Everything was so messed up. He never talked to Lucy nor responded to what Lucy said to her. Everything was gone. The emptiness inside, it felt like a black hole suddenly came and swallowed everything. There's nothing left, only despair, frustration and sadness.

He never contacted Lisanna either. He wouldn't answer her text or mail anymore. And the last thing he sent to her was **[Let's break up.]**

"I'm going out for a while." Natsu said in a monotone. He looked at the straight road. He walked aimlessly, following where his feet were taking him.

And his feet took him to a place that awfully familiar to him.

"Natsu-_nii-sama_?! You came?" Suddenly Michelle who was at the front garden of that big house greeted Natsu. His eyes were all blank. He's like an empty shell "Please come in…"

Michelle escorted Natsu inside, taking him to the guestroom. Natsu sat on the sofa carefully and Michelle gave him a cup of tea and cookies.

"Sorry, everyone was gone. Umm… Have you felt any better? Wanna rest? It's a long walk here right?"

"No…" Natsu said "I want to ask you about this 'Lucy' girl. Who exactly is she?"

"Huh? Do you have amnesia, _Nii-sama?_"

"Maybe I do." _Maybe I don't,_ he thought

"Well… She's my sister. You guys dated for years. My sister is sick to begin with. Umm… If I remember well, you guys met at the hospital."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"I do! In fact, we have a picture of the three of us!" Michelle searched something in her pocket and takes out her wallet. After opening the leather wallet, she took a piece of paper and showed it to Natsu "Here, you, me and _Nee-sama_."

Natsu turned into silence…

_This._ Natsu thought

He stood up and ran outside the house without any warning. Even though his chest tightened due to his sickness and everything… He just wanted to go home.

He opened the door…

"LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted with all his might. He walked to his room and slams the door open

"N-N-Natsu?!" Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's fragile fairy body

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY?!"

"What do you mean?!" Lucy was shocked and scared "Calm down! What happened?!"

"Stop fooling around! What did you do?! How come I can forget you! You did this to me, right?! Why?! My feeling toward that Lisanna girl is also fake right?! I've never known her, right?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lucy clenched her teeth, looking down. She looked up, with teary eyes, angry face, seemed like her mask fell off.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" She shouted so loud, Natsu had to let her go from his grip. "I want, I wanted you to be happy!" Lucy's tears started to drop when she raised her voice

"THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BE HAPPY IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOU!"

_All I can do is cry… _

_God… Can you grant me a wish? I know this is selfish but…_

_I wanted him… To be happy._

_Tell me… Did I do anything wrong?_

* * *

**Tell me if anyone already expected this! What? What? Did you guys expected Natsu died?**** Guess agaaiinn~~~  
**

**This is the first time ever I make a mystery story. But you know... I think for the first this is much more than just an O.K.!  
**

**Well, so, I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next time! It probably end in chapter 5 btw!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Memory of Those Days

**OKAY, GUYS.**

**I'm sorry it took me 2 FCKING YEARS to finish this story :( I've been so busy, I barely even updated From Now And Then.**

**But I'll update this and the last chapter all together!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I don't know what's called 'fate', I don't really understand… But I know… My meeting with you that day was none other but fate._

"Ehh?! Sensei's going to take another off?" The children in the class whined at the man standing in front of them

"Sorry, kids but I have to go to the doctor! So, promise me that everyone will be healthy so no one will be like sensei, okay?"

"Okaaayyy~" Everyone shouted in union. Not long after that the bell rang, Natsu immediately walked to the parking lot and drove to the hospital.

Natsu suffered an illness that actually not very severe if it's treated surely and carefully. But because of his 'one sided judgment', the illness worsened and it may actually kill him one day.

"DAMN!"

Natsu shouted as he put his head on the steering wheel. He touched his chest, it hurt so much that he could barely move

"I hate it when Gray's right," He whispered "I should've taken a day off today."

When the pain lessened, he walked out of the car and went to the hospital entrance.

He was panting. It was barely 200 meters from he parked his car, but the pain was killing him, literally.

He slumped down the road, with no one else there. The hospital was weirdly empty today. Maybe during this time of the year, people rarely got sick.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Natsu looked up, his eyes was blurry, he was sure he's about to pass out. The woman in front of her was wearing something white, maybe she's a nurse or a doctor. And somehow he felt safe. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Oh? I thought you should go and die already." The first sentence Natsu got when he woke up was that. Harsh and cold words from his doctor, Gray. "Which word in 'don't go to school today' that you don't understand, you idiot?"

"Well, I have to bid my proper goodbye to the kid…"

"Do it after your operation succeed!" Gray shouted "Sheesh, you're not making this easy for me either…"

"By the way, Gray… Was it you who save me?"

"If I saw you lying on the ground outside the hospital, I would definitely leave you there to die." Gray said bluntly "At least with you gone, I only have one other annoying patient to take care of."

"Then who saved me?"

"An annoying woman—"

"GRAYY!" The door slammed open suddenly as both Gray and Natsu looked at the door "You asked the nurse to lock me in my room?!" The blonde woman grabbed Gray's loose tie and pull it "How mean of you!"

"And you too! I thought I said no to go out of your room until your body is better."

"It's already better!"

"No it hasn't!" Gray pulled the woman's waist and made her body touched his "Do me a favor and just rest?" He whispered to her ears

"Guh…" The woman blushed ear to ear

"And it seemed that you haven't noticed that there is someone in this room other than us."

The woman looked around and saw Natsu on the bed. He turned into a stone completely seeing his friend from high school, Gray, was definitely having an affair with his patient.

The woman blushed and ran towards the door "YOU JERK!" She shouted then opened the door. She looked at Natsu and smiled "I'm glad you're okay." She said. She looked at Gray again then sticked her tongue as she slammed the door hard.

Natsu looked at Gray blankly as Gray scratched his hair then sighed

"It's not like what it looked like."

"But it looked like it." Natsu said "You're having an affair with you patient."

"No, I'm not." Gray said "She's just an inexperienced girl that is easy to tease."

"Don't say 'inexperienced', you pervert."

"What? Offended?"

"I'm NOT inexperienced."

"Well you looked like it." Gray said "Anyway, you should really rest and your operation will be okay, got it?"

Natsu stood up from the bed and walked to the door "You don't have to tell me that every time I come here." Natsu said "I got it."

_Damnit that Gray. How does he expect me to stand still like this and rest? It's not like the operation will go 100% well. There's a 65% chance that I'll die anyway. It's just a waste of money and time. _

"Oh?"

Natsu looked up, hearing someone with a high pitched voice seemed to said something to him

"You're the one I saved today!" The blonde woman stood up from her sitting position in the sofa of the hospital's lobby "Hello~! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" She asked

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh! I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfilia!" She said. She gave Natsu her hand to shake hands with him and he took it

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu!" She said with a big smile "Hey, hey. Wanna chat? Let's go out! The park near here has a lot of beautiful flowers!"

"But Gray said you shouldn't be going out…"

"It's fine!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and ran towards the door

"WAIT!" Someone shouted "Lu-chan! You must go back to your room immediately!" She turned her head, seeing a small nurse with wavy blue haired called her

"But, Levy-chaaaaan," she whined "Pleaseeee?"

"No." Levy said sternly. "Let's go." Levy pulled Lucy's hand and she followed obediently

"Uh… Natsu, was it? Come on! Let's have a chat in my room!" Lucy said. Before Natsu can refuse, she already pushed him with "Let's go! Let's go! Hurry!"

So he followed her anyway.

* * *

"A FULL COLLECTION?!"

"Sshhh." Natsu shushed. "It's the hospital, Lucy."

"But it's awesome! I heard that it was limited!" She shouted again

"Oh, really?" Natsu said "You wanted those picture books so much?"

"Not just want! I'm DESPERATE to read those!" Lucy said. She grabbed her blanked and looked outside the window next to her bed. The view from her room was a park. A park nearby the hospital.

There were children playing football, moms and their toddlers, a very well-kept flower garden. It was a warm and beautiful garden that Lucy always wanted to go to.

She smiled looking at the park. It pained Natsu to see this, but he kept smiling for her sake.

It's been 6 months since Natsu met Lucy. Everytime Natsu had to check up, he stopped by Lucy's room. He didn't have a reason why, he just did.

The first month was hectic because all Natsu did was to help Levy stop Lucy from running away again. And during the second month, Lucy fell unconscious in front of the hospital at midnight.

That day Natsu went to have a checkup but he fell asleep at Gray's office. He was sure Gray had to work overtime today, so he wouldn't be locked inside that cramped and messy office with clothes thrown here and there.

When he walked out of the hospital, Lucy was there, lying in front of the entrance. Natsu immediately carried her to her room and called Gray.

From that onwards, she couldn't even walk out from her room any longer.

That's why Natsu came even more and more often to meet her. He talked about his life, his jobs, random things, even his sickness.

Lucy encouraged him to take the surgery. She said "You have to heal soon! The kids are waiting!" And after she said that, Natsu wanted to recover more. And one thing he knew for sure,

He has fallen in love with Lucy.

"Hey, Luucy!" The door slammed open as a white haired girl appeared with a bag full of food "Oh? Natsu is here too!" She said "Here, Lucy. Allll your favorite food!" She said

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed "You're the bestest bestest friend ever!" She shouted

"That's not even a word, Luce." Natsu said while messing the blonde girl's hair. Lisanna giggled at both of them. She could clearly see how both of them actually love each other

"Hey, Lucy. May I borrow Natsu for a while?"

"Ehhh—" Lucy gasped and looked away with a blush "I-I mean! Sure!"

Natsu blushed seeing Lucy's reaction but still followed Lisanna outside

"Geez, confess to her already!" Lisanna said as Natsu blushed

"Wha—!"

"Hehe, well, it's obvious that she likes you too, Natsu!" Lisanna said "But really though, with you here, I can rest assure about Lucy. I can't go to the hospital because of my work. Thank you for calling me every time something happens to Lucy too. It's a big help. Maybe we should exchange mails sometime?" Lisanna winked seductively

"Not a chance, Lis." Natsu said

"Aww." Lisanna whined. "Oh yeah, Natsu… I heard from Gray that you'll be operating next week, no? It's awesome, you can finally heal."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Lucy." Natsu said while looking at Lucy eating her snacks happily inside of the room

"So… After this, you'll come here every day too? Even though you're healed?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll wait until she can be healed to, and by that time, I'll propose."

"P-P-P-Propose?!" Lisanna shouted

"Sssh. Keep it a secret from Lucy." Natsu said. "I want it to be a surprise as soon as she got out."

Lisanna looked at Natsu who was blushing ear to ear. His face was so red, it could be mistaken as an apple "But Natsu… Has Lucy talked about her disease with you?"

"Yeah, her heart is weak, right? Almost the same sickness as I am…"

"No, the thing is… It's much more complex. I don't know exactly, but it's incurable anymore." Lisanna said "She'll die, probably within few years. I overheard this, I wanted to say it to you as soon as possible, and I thought today is the chance."

Natsu slumped into the nearest sofa as color disappeared completely from his face "She'll die…?"

"Well… You still have few years…" Lisanna squatted down and hold Natsu's hand. She might not like him as a guy, but she knew that she had to support this guy, the one Lucy loved so much "Let's go inside, with our brightest smile, then make this few years a blast for her!"

Natsu looked up. He erased his tears and smiled weakly.

Somehow he's determined of what to do next. "Yes, let's do this."

* * *

It's been a week since the day Natsu knew about Lucy's condition.

Natsu gulped and opened the door. He saw Michelle inside, talking and laughing with Lucy. The window was wide open, the summer breeze filled the room. And Lucy looked as shining as ever.

The Lucy that he loved

"Ah, Natsu-_niisama_!" Michelle said. Natsu smiled at the girls. Lucy smiled shyly. Michelle noticed the small bouquet of flower behind Natsu's back and smirked "Lucy-_neesama_, I'm going to buy some snacks, want some?"

"Mmn, no, I guess." Lucy said

"Suit yourself!" Michelle said, standing up from her seat and slapped Natsu's back hard "Good luck!"

Natsu stiffed up, _geez that kid_, he thought.

Michelle closed the door slowly as Natsu could hear he giggled outside

Natsu sighed "So, Lucy…" _say something, dammit_, he thought to himself "How are you feeling?"

"As great as ever!" She said. Natsu smiled at Lucy. She looked outside the window, the sunflowers were blooming beautifully. It hurt Natsu now that he knew about Lucy.

"You know Lucy…" He gave Lucy the bouquet "This is for you."

Lucy stunned. She was about to cry. She smiled widely and hugged the bouquet "Thank you, Natsu!" She cheered "It's so beautiful…"

"And one thing…" He said, his voice was breaking "I heard about you… Your sickness from Lisanna…"

Lucy's eyes widen. She smiled weakly "So you heard…" She said "Well, I still have few years! So no worries!" She said cheerfully, little did she knew, she couldn't hide her sadness. It's breaking him.

"So, Lucy…" Natsu said. He grabbed Lucy's hand and held it. He kissed it and locked her fingers with his. "I… want to be there, next to you, until that day."

"…Natsu?"

"Lucy, I love you." He said, he put his other hand on Lucy's cheek "I want to stay next to you. I want to love you until death tear us apart." Natsu closed his eyes and laughed "I kinda stole this line from a comic book but—" he could feel his hand on Lucy's cheek was wet. When he opened his eyes, Lucy was crying. She was smiling yet crying.

Natsu pulled her and embrace her.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered. He put his chin on Lucy's head "I'm going to stay. So will you stay for me forever?"

He decided.

* * *

Natsu came to her hospital room every day. They talked, the kissed, they had fun, just like nothing would or could tear them apart.

During valentines, the nurse said that Lucy made chocolate at the employee's kitchen

During white day, Natsu gave her presents and kisses

During Christmas, they danced with the window open. The stars were dancing with them, as they kissed before Natsu had to come home.

Years passed, they were so happy.

It was almost Lucy's birthday. Natsu thought of buying her a ring.

When he entered the room and kissed, Lucy said "Hey, Natsu. I want to go to your school." She said. Natsu stood there dumbfounded.

"You know I want to be a elementary teacher, right?" Lucy said, she grabbed Natsu's shirt "Come on, pleaseee. The nurse already said yes."

"Levy too?"

"Levy too." She said nodding with a big smile

"Alright, I guess." Lucy jumped and hugged Natsu "Yaaay! I love you so much!"

He could feel that she was hugging him tight. Tighter than she usually had.

When Natsu and Lucy arrived at the school, everyone was hugging Natsu, some girls were crying. They were shouting "NATSU-SENSEI IS BACCKK!"

Lucy smiled and held Natsu's hand tight.

"Who is this, sensei?"

"I bet she's his girlfriend?"

"Whoaaa!" Eveyone shouted. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed but then they laughed.

"Yep," Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist and pulled her "This is sensei's girlfriend. Be nice to her, okay? Today, she will be the one who teaches you guys."

"Okaay." They said obediently.

Lucy stood there in front of the class. Natsu could tell that she was nervous but she was having fun. Natsu stood at the back of the class, grinning. Lucy suited perfectly to be a teacher. Her teaching was easy to understand, she got along with the class quickly, and she was more patient than Natsu ever was.

And then Natsu closed his eyes. He imagined if they were in the alternate universe where Natsu and Lucy were healthy. They'd meet at this elementary school, fell in love with each other, got married and had kids.

They'd be so happy together. If only they could choose their fates.

"So?" Natsu asked when they got out of school "Did you have fun?"

Lucy was still smiling widely "I did!" She cheered "Thanks, Natsu!"

Natsu held Lucy's hand and nodded

"Hey, Natsu." She held Natsu's hand back, tight. "Let's go to that park. The one that could be seen from my room."

"Alright," He said. He took her there and when they arrived, Lucy rand there, she looked like she was having so much fun. It made Natsu smile.

Natsu walked to her and kissed him, even though the park was filled with other people too.

Lucy blushed. She looked embarrassed but she still kissed him, until they were out of breath.

"Hey, Natsu." She whispered "Everyone is watching,"

"I bet they'd seen this kind of scene a lot." Natsu kissed her again.

"Knock it—" Natsu kissed her again "—off…"

Natsu pulled her into him and held her tight. He thought how cruel the God was, how cruel the fate was. This person right here, who he was hugging, was the person that he loved so much, so much that he would do anything to make her happy.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. She let go of herself and took a flower and put it on her ear "Hey, does it fit me?"

Natsu nodded and smile at her "Everything fits you perfectly, Luce."

Both of them arrived at the hospital. Lucy stopped at the entrance

"Hey, Natsu." She said "One more selfish favor… I want to ask you one more thing."

Natsu looked at her. "Alright." He said

"Today, we stop here," She said "Don't go to my room."

"Huh?"

"Today we separate here," her voice was trembling "Please?"

Natsu gulped. Today he didn't want to let go, he had this feeling that she'd disappear. But she was about to cry and Natsu couldn't stand that. He nodded and kissed her again. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Kissed her like… He could never see her again.

"See you tomorrow, Luce."

"Yeah… Goodbye."

Natsu laughed—even though it sounded bitter "It should be see you tomorrow too!"

"Yeah," She said "I love you Natsu. I love you so much." She said. Natsu smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Gray." Lucy sat on her bed like always "So it was true?" She asked

"What is?"

"That Natsu didn't operate?"

"Yeah," Gray looked down. Lucy smiled.

"That dummy Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "I bet he didn't operate because he knew that I'd die anyway, so he'd follow me."

Gray couldn't say anything. He stared at the calendar hanging at her room. Today was her birthday, and it was a secret from Natsu that Lucy decided to operate today.

"Before we go to the operating room, Gray…" Lucy said weakly "I have one wish. Maybe this'd be my last birthday wish. Well… I used to always wish that I'd get healthy..." Her voice sounded weaker "But ever since I met Natsu, my wish became 'I wish he'd be happy'."

Gray still stayed silent. He'd hug the girl he loved so much, he'd hug her tight. But he knew, he had no rights to do that.

"I'm…" Gray tried his best to say something "I'll go check the operating room." Gray swore that he didn't want to say that, but he couldn't stay there too long, or tears would surely fell, and he didn't want Lucy to see him like that. Not even when she was about to die.

Lucy smiled weakly at him and Gray left.

He closed the door behind him and slumped into the floor. Tears successfully escaped.

"God…" He could hear Lucy whispered "Could you give me a second chance? I want to repay that person… Even just a little bit." Gray put both of his hands on his mouth. His eyes widen, he barely could hide his sobbing. "I want to make Natsu happy. That's my last wish… Grant it for me, God?"

Gray stood up—he barely could. He opened the door. Lucy was asleep. Gray wasn't sure she was asleep. He put his ear on her chest… She's….

She's gone… Lucy Heartfillia died.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END!**

**The last chapter is up! It's short tho :( Who cried? Because I, the writer cried when Lucy died.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. The Anwers (END)

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**A short one to be honest.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy cried, she cried so badly. Natsu did too.

He'd hug her tight. He'd hug her if she was her original size.

He wanted to hug her, but when she was to fragile—even more fragile than she was.

"Natsu…"

"Luce, you're…" Natsu whispered "I can't believe you did this." He sat down to his bed "You erased my and Lisanna's memory about you… You… You're back alive as a fairy to make sure I was happy with Lisanna even though I never know her."

"You _do_ know Lisanna." Lucy replied

"Ah…" Natsu held his head "Oh yeah, I did. That day I talked to her the first time… She told me about you…"

"And you decided to not operate because of me…"

Natsu stood up again "I did." He said "Because as I said, I couldn't be happy in a world without you Luce. I love you this much."

"And I love you _this _much, Natsu." She said… She stayed silent and she cried again "I'm sorry… I'm…"

Lucy flew as fast as she could from the window, Natsu froze

"GODAMMIT LUCY!" He shouted as he sprinted to the door and chase Lucy. But then they arrived at the garden near the hospital. The last place Lucy went before she died.

Lucy stood there. The Lucy he knew. The Lucy with human body.

Natsu walked there—panting. He was about to reach out "Natsu," Lucy said, she stepped back

"Luce…"

"I love you…" She said "Even if I'm gone… Go find you happiness."

"NO!" Natsu shouted. He panted again. His chest tightened. "I…"

Lucy smiled, "Go take the operation, Natsu. Live. Live for me."

Natsu tried his best to stand up. "No… I…"

"Remember when you asked me to stay with you forever, Natsu? Would you listen to my answer?"

"No," Natsu said, still panting "Not right now."

Lucy bit her bottom lip—tried her best not to cry. She walked to Natsu, she touched him and kissed him. Lips, forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes—she kissed him all over. Natsu just sat there, he held his chest. Lucy trembled.

Natsu chuckled as blood started to come out from his mouth "I'd be catching up to you, Luce…" He whispered.

Lucy cried "No… Don't… Don't!"

Natsu held Lucy's shoulder "Go," He said "Wait for me, Luce." Natsu smiled "And tell me your answer later,"

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy said. She was about to run and cried for help, but then it's all black.

Both for Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

The wind blew hardly.

"Brr." The white haired girl said, trembling

"Hang in there," The raven haired guy said, giving her his scarf.

Both of them walked in silent. Their footsteps could be heard as clearly as they could hear children playing in front of the hospital.

Both of them stopped at the same time. They smiled and squatted.

_Here lies_

_Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia_

_(19XX-20XX) (19XX-20XX)_

"If he saw this, he'd be grinning like a drunk man." Gray said

Lisanna giggled. She put Lucy's favorite flower on her grave "It's been 4 years, Natsu… Lucy… I wonder if you guys are happy there…?"

"I bet they're being disgustingly lovey-dovey there in heaven." Gray said while putting a small bouquet of flower on Natsu's grave

"Shut it, Gray." Lisanna said, but she giggled

They stayed silent for a while, praying, as if they're talking to both of them.

"Let's go," Gray said, standing up.

Lisanna nodded "Yeah," She stood up.

They walked out of the graveyard together and ended up at the park near the hospital. Children were playing as always. Lisanna hid her face with Gray's scarf—she'd cry again.

"Lis—"

"OLD MAN, WATCH OUT!" Gray couldn't avoid it, a ball hit Gray's head hard. Lisanna startled but then she laughed

"You damn kids!" Gray shouted. A kid with pink head approached him and took the ball.

He laughed "My bad, old man," He said with a big green—showing off his not yet full teeth.

"Gee!" A blonde girl approached him and hit him in the head "You should say sorry!" She said

"Hee. How annoying." He said as he walked away

"I'm so sorry, about him sir!" She said while bowing down

"No, no…" Lisanna replied, but she was stunned "Hey, little girl…" Lisanna said, she squatted down and held the blonde girl's hand

Gray followed. He looked at Lisanna and smiled

"Will you stay by that boy side forever?" They asked

The blonde girl smiled as she nodded "Of course I will!"

"Forever and always?" Lisanna asked

"Even death can't tear you guys apart?" Gray asked

The girl looked confused but she smiled "Yeah!" she cheered. She ran towards the boy "Hey, wait for me!" She said to the boy as they walked back together to the park

"That…" Gray said. Lisanna looked at him—he looked dumbfounded.

Lisanna smiled "I guess they are being lovey-dovey, Gray."

"Yeah, still annoyingly lovey-dovey." Gray laughed. "Really, though. They're mentally married right now." Gray said, ruffling his own hair

Lisanna stared at that two children, _don't ever forget again, Natsu. Because you have to wait for her to give you her answer._

Gray pulled Lisanna's hand as both of them grinned while exiting the park.

* * *

**And that's the end of Forgotten Answers I Really Yearned!**

**I can't believe it took me this long to end this even though I have this whole plot in my plot book (YEAH, I FOUND IT! Took me a year to find it, :'))**

**If you like this story, try reading my other stories! Well, I suggest From Now And Then for JeRza lovers!**

**And for my other stories, they were crappy because I made it during my middle school days. When I have time, I'll reupload it.**

**Tell me what you think! Do you like it? Did you guys expected everything? TELL ME WHO CRIED? Because I REALLY DID!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**

**P.S.**

**Sorry I couldn't help adding GrayLi scene at the end :')**


End file.
